Plans Change
by IAmNobodySpecial
Summary: Rory made up with Logan after their fight at the pub. Now, two years later they're engaged to eachother and happily waiting for their special day, but when he crosses paths with Jess, will she realize her feelings for him have never gone away? LIT.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Rory made up with Logan after their fight at the pub. Now, two years later they're engaged to eachother and happily waiting for their special day, but when he crosses paths with Jess, will she realize her feelings for him have never gone away? LIT.

A/N: It WILL be rogan for a while, and I apologize for that. However, it will be lit later on. Logan is not going to beat and/or rape Rory, they will be happy with eachother for a while.

Diclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or their characters(although I wish I owned Milo).) I got this story idea from a Rogan story, only it was swithced around.The story is "Skip a Beat" by AnimalLuv. If you can stand to read Rogans, you should definetely read this story, it's amazing.

Rory woke up in the huge king bed, stretching her legs over the silky sheets. She turned her head to peer at the man whom she'd called her boyfriend since her freshman year at Yale. And even though she'd dropped out, things were still going great for her. She had a job at a local newspaper, but was going to try to get a job at The New York Times again, thanks to her boyfriend. She still sometimes wished that she had gone back to Yale, that way she could get the job because she deserved it, not just because her boyfriend had the power to do that. He must have felt the movement next to him becaue he woke up, twisting his head around to see his girlfriend staring at him.

"Morning, Ace," Logan grinned tiredly at her. He reached up, cupping the back of her head and bringing her down for a kiss.

She frowned a little after the kiss, after years together there were just no more sparks. She quickly wiped it off her face and smiled at him.

"Morning," she tried grinning back and got up to take a shower.

"So Ace," he began,"I was thinking, maybe you could take a day off and we could do somethin'. I heard there's a new coffee place in town, if you wanted to check it out. It's right down the street from the new bookstore. Weird, huh? Two new places, both of your favorite things." He smiled somewhat charmingly at her as she brushed her teeth.

"I-woo-loe-to," she replied, making him chuckle.

"Spit, then speak Ace."

She nodded and walked back into the bathroom, spit then rinsed. She came back, "I said I would love to," she repeated.

Logan nodded and smiled again,"Yeah, I caught that, but it's gross when you're spitting toothpaste at me as you say it."

Rory smacked him playfully on the arm,"Shut up."

He got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she was turning on the shower and whispered in her ear ,"Want some company?" She didn't shiver like she was supposed to, she didn't feel the hair on the nape of her neck stand up straight, she didn't feel sparks shoot throughout her body when he wrapped his arms around her, and he didn't want to have sex in the shower with him, but she nodded anyway so she wouldn't upset him.

Before she got in the shower he asked him,"Do you have to go to work?"

He nodded and kissed her,"Only for a little, say half an hour?"

She nodded,"Alright, 'half an hour,' does that make you happy?"

He shook his head at her insanity,"I'll go and then we can get your coffee, even though youv'e probably already had 12 cups."

She nodded,"Plus five."

"So it's set, I'll go to work for just a little," he stated.

"All work and no play, makes Logan a dull boy," She said.

He scoffed,"I'm anything but dull, if I recall, you were the one that didn't want to jump off of that tower."

She sighed playfully,"It was high up and anyone could have seen up my dress from the ground."

Logan frowned in mock disappointment,"I knew I should have just watched."

He was hit again, making that twice in just one morning. "Someone's frisky," he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up, Huntzburger," She climbed into the shower, Logan followed.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Hey, ready yet?" Rory asked Logan as she walked into The New York Times headquarters.

"Yeah, let's go," he kissed her quickly on the lips and put his arm around her waist as they walked out.

He opened the car door for her,"Who says chivalry is dead?" She asks him playfully.

"Certainly not I mademoiselle," he returns and climbs into the drivers seat.

She looks around the silver porsche and can't help but remember making fun of cars like this and frat boys like him, at another time with another boyfriend. The same boy that tried to save her from this life and tried to convince her to go back to Yale.

But that was all behind her now. She was with Logan and happy.Right?

They arrived at the bookstore first, she ran out of the car, not waiting for him. She skipped happily to the classic section and picked up a familiar book, Oliver Twist.

She suddenly remember what made her love Oliver Twist even more than it just being a great book.

She remembered a time where she was bet friends with her mom, a time where she was in a town that she loved, that she loved right back. he was reminded of all the quirky townsfolk. But most importantly, he was reminded of a beautiful boy with black hair and even darker eyes, a mysterious boy with many secrets. A boy whom she was in love with. Her dodger.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_JESS: Hey._

_RORY: Hey yourself._

_JESS: What are you doing out here?_

_RORY: I needed something for school. What about you?_

_JESS: Oh yeah, same thing._

_RORY: Uh huh. So, that was quite a disappearing act you pulled the other night._

_JESS: Potlucks and Tupperware parties aren't really my thing._

_RORY: Too cool for school, huh?_

_JESS: Yes, that is me._

_RORY: What are you doing?_

_JESS: Oh this? Nothing. [does an illusion with a coin Just another little disappearing act._

_RORY: Little tip?_

_JESS: Yeah?_

_RORY: If you ever want to speak to me again, don't pull that out of my ear._

_JESS: So I assume the nose is off limits too?_

_RORY: Any place you wouldn't naturally find a coin, let's leave it that way._

_JESS: So what are you doing now?_

_RORY: I have some homework to finish._

_JESS: Okay, then I'll leave you this last little trick. [hands her a book_

_RORY: You bought a copy? I told you I'd lend you mine._

_JESS: It is yours._

_RORY: You stole my book._

_JESS: Nope, borrowed it._

_RORY: Okay, that's not called a trick, that's called a felony._

_JESS: I just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you._

_RORY: What[looks through the book You've read this before._

_JESS: About forty times._

_RORY: I thought you said you didn't read much._

_JESS: Well, what is much? Goodnight Rory._

_RORY: Goodnight Dodger._

_JESS: Dodger?_

_RORY: Figure it out._

_JESS: Oliver Twist._

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She hadn't even realized that she had been grinning like the Cheshire cat until Logan shook her out of her reverie.

"What's with the shit eating grin, huh? Thinkin' of me?" He grinned cheekily at her.

Her grin immediatly faded, but she quickly plastered it back on,"Depends."

"On?" He questioned.

"On what–whether or not you buy me this book," She saved herself as she thought of another memory.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_RORY: You going to smoke that or mind meld with it?_

_JESS: It depends._

_RORY: So where's the part for your car?_

_JESS: Huh, I don't know. Gypsy said she was gonna leave it for me somewhere. Guess she forgot._

_RORY: She's bad that way._

_JESS: I'm just gonna have to take my business elsewhere._

_RORY: Looks that way._

_JESS: So._

_RORY: So._

_JESS: Here we are._

_RORY: Yeah, here we are. So, tell me, what's your decision about smoking that depending on?_

_JESS: On what's gonna happen._

_RORY: When?_

_JESS: Now. _

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Logan frowned,"But you already have that book."

"Um, y-yeah but this is a fifth edition," she stuttered.

"Alright Ace, here's the money for the book, I'll meet you back at the car, then we can go get you some coffee," he kissed her forehead.

THe left and Rory walked to the front desk where a man had a book plastered to his. The whole entire pose seemed familiar to Rory, maybe too familiar.

Rory made a noise and the man slowly lowered the book from his face. Shock registered on both of their faces.

"Rory?" Jess asked her.

Oh geez.


	2. Making plans

Summary:Rory made up with Logan after their fight at the pub. Now, two years later they're engaged to eachother and happily waiting for their special day, but when he crosses paths with Jess, will she realize her feelings for him have never gone away? LIT.

A/N: It WILL be rogan for a while, and I apologize for that. However, it will be lit later on. Logan is not going to beat and/or rape Rory, they will be happy with eachother for a while.

Diclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or their characters(although I wish I owned Milo).) I got this story idea from a Rogan story, only it was swithced around.The story is "Skip a Beat" by AnimalLuv. If you can stand to read Rogans, you should definetely read this story, it's amazing.

_He left and Rory walked to the front desk where a man had a book plastered to his. The whole entire pose seemed familiar to Rory, maybe too familiar._

_Rory made a noise and the man slowly lowered the book from his face. Shock registered on both of their faces._

_"Rory?" Jess asked her._

_Oh geez._

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shock was all she could feel as she stared at the man that she hadn't seen is years, since he showed up at her grandparents house. Since he told her off, and yelled at her for making stupid decisions, telling her that she would regret all of her choices, choices that would become mistakes.

Since she disregarded him with cold eyes and a heavy heart.

And now he stands before her, looking at her with shock as well. She couldn't stand the awkwardness anymore so she cleared her throat and sputtered out,"Hey Jess." And she doesn't know how to continue.

"Hi," he returns, awkwardly,"um how are you?"

She nods,"Good, you?"

"Alright," He nods also and glances down the book in her hands,"I should ring that up," he gestures to the book.

"Oh, right," she hands him the book and watches as recognition crosses his face as he reads the cover of the book.

"Dickens again, Gilmore?" He asks her shyly with a smirk and she sighs, relieved that the topic was a familiar, less awkward one.

As she sighs she nods, confirming his statement,"Yeah."

She glanced out the huge glass window and saw Logan's porsche, seeing Logan's impatient look. Before she even knew what was happening, Jess asked her,"Hey, want to get a cup of coffee sometime. With me?" He asked her uncomfortably.

She had no control over what came out of her mouth next,"Umm, sure, I guess, here's my number," she scribbled down her cell number quickly and handed it to him, making sure that Logan wasn't watching. "See you, Jess," she said, leaving.

"Yeah, see you," He said staring at the number, making sure there were seven digits to the number.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She got into the car and saw the exasperated look he had on. "Geez, what took you so long?"

She couldn't tell him that she met up with Jess, he might remember him and not tell her to go. But, that would be good, she didn't really want to see him again, did she? No, she loved Logan and nothing was going to change that,"Uhh, scanner broke, they had to fix it, took a while to ring it up, sorry."

He stared at her, almost seeing her lies but gave up, "Alright, ready to go get coffee?"

She nodded her consent,"Yeah, let's go."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A/N:Sorry it's so short, I might update more later. Hit the pretty blue review button, you know you wannntttt toooooooo! )


End file.
